Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-13940863-20150924155142/@comment-24570928-20151001044328
SPOIL: http://www.mangamint.com/one-piece-802 Chapter 802 “Zou” Color spread of Straw Hats in kimono eating dangos Huge hails each the size of a human head falls from the sky, piercing holes in Barto’s ship. Luffy tries to help out, while Franky demands directions from navigator to steer the ship Barto tells him they are originally gangs on land, and have no navigator lol. Gambia is calling his grandma up with the denden mushi, asking for advise. It seems Barto’s crew always calls up grandma when they need help when they’re in trouble. But the granny keeps giving housewife tips instead of anything helpful for the situation. Straw Hats have to save the day, and Law is in disbelief. The ship sails through the giant hails, attacks from chameleon sea king, straight falls (in middle of the ocean!?) thunderstorms…. Meanwhile at Marine HQ, Kizaru receives a report. A.O Pirates under the banner of Whitebeard has been annihilated by Shichibukai Edward Weeble This is now the 16th captain under Whitebeard to fall. It seems Weeble always gets into quarrel with the captains and blows them up along with a city. There are now 600 casualties (both dead and injured) and counting. It seems Weeble leaves such a path of destruction and harm to civilians, the marines are wondering if they should allow him to continue with such aggression. His “claim” to be son of Edward Newgate is a strong title, but many doubt its credibility. Kizaru tells the marine he’s not really too concerned with the truth. Regardless of his heritage, there’s one thing of certain of his value… he is a very powerful pirate! Kizaru continues that he’s just like Whitebeard when he was young. Only in his strength though. Shichibukai Self-claimed Whitebeard Jr Edward Weeble (former bounty 480 million) Weeble seems to have the mind of an immature child. “Dey always say da same thing! Dat ritebeard’s sons are the ritebeard pirates! Mommy! Mommy! I’M the song of ritebeard rite? I’m so rite!(white)” (I’m just localizing… he says “Shiroshige” instead of Shirohige because he talks like a little child and can’t pronounce words right) Miss Bakkin, self-claimed lover of Whitebeard replies to her son that Whitebeard pirates are nothing but pretend-family. The only true child of Whitebeard is you, my son. She claims to be loved by Whitebeard, and shows her son Edward Newgate’s picture. You couldn’t possibly be anything other than his son, you look just like him! She tells her son they need to find Marco and rest of whitebeard’s men and rob them of Whitebeard’s fortune. You are the true heir to his wealth! But Weeble seems to be more interested in taking revenge on Blackbeard for killing who he believes to be his father. But Bakkin tells him there’s no profit in revenge, money is what they should go after. She reads a newspaper and learns about fall of Doflamingo, defeated by Garp’s grandson. She remembers a rumor that Marco and others protected him during the war. Weeble says then he might know about Marco, should we go beat him up? One week later… Barto’s ship is lost in the mist, and the crew sick from seasick. Zoro can’t believe these guys are pirates lol. They see what appears to be a mountain or a giant monster n the mist, and it seems to be moving slightly. Luffy immediately goes Let’s go see this moving mountain! but Usopp stops him saying right now we need to figure out how to get out of this maze of mist, before hitting a boulder Law tells “God” to hold it, as the vivre card of his crewmates point towards the mountain. Usopp seems happy to be called “God” and boasts his 200million bounty while Franky glares at him, but instantly shuts up when Law mentions the Admirals have eyes on him now. Law tells them this island is covered in deep mist and strong current bars entering it. As they get closer, Luffy and others are astonished. How can this be an island!? this…. this is literally a gigantic elephant! (zou)! Law explains Zou, like it’s name, is an island on the back of a massive elephant. It constantly moves and is never in one spot. Because it’s not an actual land, Log Pose cannot guide you to it. He says it’s the first time for him here. The Elephant is slowly moving away, so Sanji and others must have arrived much earlier. The samurais mention they heard race of people who despises humans live on Zou. Law acknowledges, and tells them the Mink tribes live on the island for the past 1000 years. Which means… this elephant is at least a thousand years old! End of chapter